


Of Shy and Handsome Sons

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Little Worlds [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But he's handsome and the Ladies have noticed, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Ned is shy, Parents talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 21:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: To her, all her children were very beautiful, all of them combining their bloodlines in such a wonderful way that made them very lovely to look at. But it stuck her as funny that it would be their shy, sweet Ned who would garnered most of the attention.





	Of Shy and Handsome Sons

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the result of me asking for prompts for mini fics. You can request here or in my tumblr (at the bottom notes).
> 
> Also, I'm an idiot, this is the info you need on the DragonPups kid: Brandon (first born) dark hair, purple eyes and Stark height. Eddard (second born) full Targ features and Stark height. Alysanne (third born) silver hair, grey eyes, not as tall as her brothers. Aegon, (fourth born), full Stark look. Serena (youngest child), full Targ features, shortest of her siblings.

Rhaella is thankful for all those years when her children were young and got into trouble, because most of the time, it allowed her to perfect a blank - if polite - expression. Besides her, Rickard is having a hard time controlling his laughter; she can’t blame him, there is something inherently funny about seeing their shy sweet boy be so oblivious.

Lord Whent’s tourney had gathered most of the Lords of Westeros, and she knew that it pleased Rickard to have her by his side. After all, not many got a Targaryen Princess, and of course, their children had been the talk of the lot. Many were naturally curious to see them, it was to be expected, they rarely came south. And on those occasions where they did, it was mostly to King’s Landing, Summerhall or Dragonstone.

To her, all her children were very beautiful, all of them combining their bloodlines in such a wonderful way that made them very lovely to look at. But it stuck her as funny that it would be their shy, sweet Ned who would garnered most of the attention.

From Bran it could have been expected, he was loud, friendly and outgoing. Alysanne followed into her brother’s outgoing personality, their Aegon was nice mix of friendly but calm. Little Serena was quiet, but polite. But their Ned? Their dearest sweet Ned, was shy, quiet and very introverted. And yet, here they were, fighting the urge to laugh as yet another Lady boldly approached him for a dance.

Poor Ned looked absolutely lost. He wasn’t used to getting this much attention, in the North, in Winterfell, he simply was Ned Stark. Lord and Lady Stark’s second son. Here? Well, he had the classical Targaryen look, one that could only be matched by his cousin Rhaegar, and as it turned out, it was something that quite a few of the ladies present seem to appreciate.

She turned and looked at her husband, who was hiding a grin behind his cup, “You know, as funny as it is seeing dearest Ned dancing, I hope Bran and the girls do not tease overly much.”

“Aye, who would have thought that out of Bran and Ned, it would be Ned who got the attention,” Rickard answered. “I’m just glad Bran seems to be on his best behavior this week. But who knows, Rhae, maybe after we are back in Winterfell, we’d get a few ravens asking for Ned’s hand.”

She gave her husband a playful smack on the arm, “Do not jape, poor Ned looks so lost. I am glad that he is dancing, he’s far too much like you, he needs to laugh and dance more often.”

“Aye, Ned’s young and needs to have some fun. I’m just glad that it is Ned, not Bran who is making, ah,  _friends_. Well, would you look at that? Another Lady is already ready to request another dance. Incredible.”

She laughed, “He will never live this down! Aegon will rue missing this and oh, I will for sure have a word with Alys. It’s already bad enough that she teases him for when that Lady ‘suddenly felt faint’ and fell right into his arms.”

Rickard snorted, “Did she tell him about the ladies who were engaged in a  _heated_  debate as to whose favor he would accept? Or about the one Sere found trying to sneak into his chamber?”

“No, thank the Gods,” She sighed. “Alys finds this all terribly amusing, but I fear dearest Ned may turn redder than the dragon on my House’s banner. Also, he would be terribly mortified!”

“Aye, he’s a good man,” Rickard took his wife’s hand and lay a kiss on it. “We did good, I think.”

“Aye Rickard, we did good.” She turned and looked at her son, who was currently ending the dance with a lady only to have another shoving her away and claiming his hand for a dance. “We did good.”


End file.
